The Tales of a Baker
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Roxanne Weasley and how she began her life as a baker, but found love along the way, and learned how to forgive those who have wronged you. Lysander Scamander and how he learned how fragile trust really is./ Roxanne/Lysander, NextGen


_The Tales of a Baker_

**roxanne/lysander**

_I was thinking about her, thinking bout me  
>thinking bout us, what we gonna be<br>Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream  
><em>- **Just a Dream, Nelly**

A chandelier casts a dim light on the hall. Roxanne Marie Weasley wanders around, her hair pulled into a soft bun, as people dance all around her. She sighs, glancing longingly over at the food table, where food is set up like a display in a restaurant.

Someone comes up behind her. "Having a nice time, Roxanne?" The voice is light, teasing, but she frowns back at him anyway.

"It's Roxy, _Lysander_," She retorts, her hand flying automatically up to her face as if to brush a stray curl out of the way- as if she's self-conscious around him, but she never is.

"Fine, Roxy, it's Ly then," Lysander tells her, smiling. "Are you having a nice time, Roxy?"

"It's so boring," She complains, picking at the threads of her purple dress. Her eyes sparkle though as she looks up at him before she sighs and turns to the food table.

"Boring?" He questions before following her eyes to the food table and snickering. "You always did love food the best, Roxy."

"It's different tonight, Ly," She says, sliding her fingers through his and dragging him over to the food table, pointing to the sign that one of her relatives has propped up against the cake. It reads, in messy ink, _Made by Roxanne 'Roxy' Weasley_.

"You _made_ this food?" He stares incredulously at her, picking up a slice of cake and staring at it. "But it's so _good_."

"You think I can't cook, Ly?" She asks, grinning and putting her hands on her hips. "I note the tone of surprise."

"No," He laughs with a grin. "I knew you could cook, but this is amazing. You should be a cook."

"I am a cook," She objects with a frown.

"I meant go professional, you know, like worldwide," He teases, picking up the cake again with a fork and nibbling on it, splaying frosting on his cheek. "Promote your products. Start a world wide franchise- Roxy's Bakery!"

Giggling, she reaches hesitantly up to his cheek, wiping off the frosting. "You had a little frosting, there."

He grins at her, placing his hand cautiously over hers. "Did you get it all then?"

"I think I did," She says slowly, removing her hand as she smiles slightly at him.

She follows his glance around at all of the couples surrounding the two of them. Grinning, he extends a hand to her. "Care to dance, Roxy?"

Cautiously, looking as if she's scared the world is going to implode if she does accept, she takes his hand and says quietly, "I suppose I would."

So, hand in hand, they walk out onto the dance floor, and begin to dance as if it's the most natural thing in the world for them to do so.

Her eyes hardly ever stray from his face to the table of scrumptious foods, which is an accomplishment for her.

But she won't let herself get sucked in.

She _won't_.

….

She rushes out the door, making it to the sidewalk before nearly colliding with someone. Clutching tighter to the cake in her hands, she grins. "Hey, Sander."

"Roxy? What's that?" He asks, peering in. "Oh, one of your infamous cakes- I should've known."

"This isn't just any infamous cake," She replies with a smile, handing it over to him gently. "I'm testing out recipes for the new Witch Weekly Baking Contest- did you hear? Whoever wins gets to go to the baking academy in _France_. I just have to get the recipe perfect, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know you'll win," He says confidently, reaching out and taking the pan from her. Breaking off a piece of chocolate cake and placing it in his mouth, his eyes light up as he chews. She takes it as a good sign.

"Well?" She says, staring at him because she's really scared of what he'll think. She'd spent so much time just laboring over the cake, adding and removing ingredients, and she just hopes that it'll turn out to be her best one yet. Really, she believes that she _needs_ this competition.

He grins at her. Smirking at her, he says, "Well, it's not your best."

Her face falls easily as she stares at him. "You really think so?"

"No, it's amazing, Roxy," He grins at her. "Your best ever. Merlin, I've forgotten how naïve you are!"

Crossing her arms, she glares at him. "You're so mean, Ly. And it's good to be naïve," _except with you_, she adds mentally. "But really? That's good; I need to enter it in the competition soon! I was just taking it around for a taste test."

"I'm sure you'll win," He tells her confidently, as if he's the one who will determine her fate. "I mean, this is the best cake I've ever tasted, no kidding."

"Thanks," She answers, beaming. "I sure hope so."

He just stares at her, and an awkward atmosphere settles over them, one that's been settling over them ever since- well, _it _happened. It happens to everyone, she tells herself. Everyone has bad breakups with a friend of theirs at some point.

_Liar_.

And if they do, they surely don't have leftover feelings afterward…

"Well, the best of luck to you, Roxy," He says quietly, not meeting her eyes. "I'm sure you'll do amazing in the competition."

"Thanks again, Ly," She whispers, meeting his eyes and feeling the familiar rush of feelings, but she pushes them back because it's not- she can't let this happen, she just can't. She's not, not, _not_ falling again for someone who doesn't love her like that, someone who doesn't even think about her that way.

He nods at her. "Go give a taste to your family, I'm sure they'll love it. Anyway, I've got to go… see you around?"

"See you around," She confirms with a nod, turning and heading off to show her family her newest creation.

…

"Roxy!" Lysander calls as he rounds the corner, immediately making her heart skip a beat.

She grins at him. "Ly, you came."

"Did you think I wouldn't?" He laughs as if this is a ridiculous concept, perching himself on the table and smiling in that cocky way of his. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. M- Roxy is going to win this whole thing by a landslide, if I didn't show up, it'd be some sort of blasphemy, right?"

"True," She says with a grin. "Want to try a piece?"

"I've already tried some," He reminds her.

"But this is even better," She informs him haughtily, scooping a bit of cake onto a plate. "Not too much though-we've got to save some for the judges, y'know."

"So they can be just as blown away as I'm sure I will be," He laughs, scooping up a bite with his fork and shoving it into his mouth, seeming to be savouring the flavour. She waits anxiously for his response before his face lights up. With his standard grin, he tells her, "It's delicious, and you're right- even better than last time."

She laughs. "Thanks. I surely hope so. I'm so nervous-"

"Don't be," He says, slowly sliding his fingers through hers and squeezing her hand gently. "You're going to win, hands down. Trust me on this one."

"Whatever you say," She tells him, feeling herself melt a little bit inside and _no, she can't_. Frowning, she takes her hand out of his, ignoring his very hurt expression. With a little shake of her head, she explains, "I've got to make some last minute preparations. See you later, yes?"

"I'll surely be there to congratulate you when you win," Lysander assures her with a little wink, hopping down off of the table. With a short wave, he walks off, probably in search of _Molly _or someone. She hadn't want to keep him anymore, or make him feel _obligated_ to talk to her.

Ignoring the nagging thoughts, she turns back to her cake, grabbing a handful of sprinkles to sprinkle over the top. No way is she letting him get to her.

Never, never.

…

The judges don't come around for a while, and she sits there most of the time, biting her fingernails and offering offhand explanations to Lorcan, Louis, Lily, Rose (_who has obviously dragged her boyfriend Scorpius with her)_, Fred, Benjamin, and even _Molly, _who have all come to support her. She realises how very hard it is to hate Molly, the pretty, sweet cousin of Roxanne's. It's just not fair, she thinks, how her cousins are all too great to even dislike.

Finally, when the judges come by, her breath catches in her throat but she manages a dry smile anyway.

"Roxanne Weasley, yes?" The judge reads in a clipped tone. Not even waiting for a response, she says, "Martha Baker, head of the Young Witch and Wizards Who Can Bake Cooperation."

Trying not to giggle at the lady's name _(honestly, a cook named Baker?_) or at the name of her cooperation, Roxanne extends a hand with a smile. "Roxanne Weasley, yes, that's me. A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Baker."

"It's _Miss_," Miss Baker tells her sharply. "I'm not quite that old yet."

Roxanne goes scarlet. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Just give me a taste of your cake, please," Miss Baker uncaps her pen, looking as if she's ready to deduct points from Roxanne's score at any given moment. Turning even redder, Roxanne thinks that this can't get any worse, and quickly cuts a slice, handing it to her and willing herself not to drop it or anything.

Miss Baker nods, and Roxanne quickly hands her a fork and smiles at her. She watches as she chews, though Roxanne knows she must seem like a stalker or something. Finally, Miss Baker stops chewing, swallows with a loud gulp, and looks down at Roxanne again before scribbling something on her clipboard. "And what in the name of Merlin inspired you to make _that_?"

Horrified, Roxanne debates what to say. It had been Lysander, all Lysander, during the time that they had been…_ dating_, she finally permits herself to say. Yes, she'd dated Lysander before, it surely didn't mean she still had feelings for him. Quickly, she forces herself to speak. "My friend Lysander, he, um, he really loves chocolate…"

"Uh-huh," The lady mutters, scribbling on her clipboard before tipping her hat with fake flowers all over it. "Thank you, _Roxanne_. Good day."

As she walks off, Roxanne sighs, collapsing back into her chair and resisting the urge to burst into tears or something childish like that. Suddenly, someone's voice booms, "Well, that certainly could have gone better."

She shrieks, jumping out of her chair and turning to see Lysander Scamander. Heart racing, she reprimands him, "You _idiot_! You scared me to death!"

"I was merely stating the facts," Lysander states, as if that should be obvious. "What was all that stuff about how your _friend Lysander_ inspired you to make this amazing cake, huh?" The soft smile on his face indicates that he is entirely amused- and entertained- by this fact.

"You did," She whispers, staring at the ground, refusing to see the caring look she knows is present in his eyes. "You always talk about how you love chocolate, so I made this cake for you…"

He glances at the cake, his eyes shining, but he's never been the emotional type so he quickly clears his throat. "Here comes another judge, just so you know. This time, don't say your _friend_ Lysander, say like, the King of England, Lysander. I doubt this guy will know the difference."

Roxanne turns around to see a balding, chubby wizard, and she smacks Lysander's arm. "Don't be cruel and judgmental!"

"Don't be violent," He complains, laughing and rubbing his arm. "I have to hide, have a fun time with this guy."

"Lysander!" She whines, but he turns and walks the other way. The man that he was laughing at before stopped in front of her table.

In a voice that is _far_ too high for a man his size, he says, "Roxanne Weasley, I presume?"

Stifling her laughter, Roxanne replies, "That would be me. And you are?"

"Jake Lean," He replies, and her eyes travel immediately to his oversized belly as she tries not to crack up laughing again. Lysander's had a bad influence on her, she decides. Finally, the man gives her a strange look as he continues, "Judge. But, just between you and me, I only took the post so that I could try all of the types of food." He gives her a wink.

Her eyes travel to his belly again, and she resists cracking up. "I never would have guessed."

"Anyway," Mr. Lean says, taking a pen out from his… pants (and _why_ do the judges have to be so funny?). "Down to business. You're a witch, if I remember right?"

"Yeah," Roxanne replies with a nod.

"Okay, very good," Mr. Lean scribbles on his clipboard again before glancing up at her. "Give me a slice of the cake, please." His voice squeaks.

Finding it incredibly hard to take him seriously, Roxanne bites her lip, nods, and cuts a slice of cake, handing it to him with a smile. He chews slowly, cheeks puffing out in that way that signals that he's definitely chubby. Finally, he swallows, and her wide eyes follow the food down his throat. She stifles her laugh again.

"Thank you very much, _Roxanne_," He grins at her. "I look forward to seeing you at the results show."

She nods, still smiling, as he finally walks away. Turning around, she realises that she's staring right into Lysander's chest. In a teasing voice, he asks, "Liking the view down there?"

Stepping back stubbornly, she hisses, "Oh, shut up. Reckon that one went any better?"

"His name was Mr. _Lean_," Lysander reminds her, cracking up.

Rolling her eyes, she asks him, "Was that all you heard? That I was talking to an, erm, _porky_ man named Mr. Lean?"

"Was I meant to hear anything else?" Lysander asks obliviously.

"You were_ supposed_ to tell me if you thought he liked my cake," She frowns, wondering if he was really that stupid.

He laughed. "And did you _tell_ me that?"

"I assumed you would know!" Roxanne crosses her arms across her chest. "Okay, fine, whatever. I have to go ready myself for the next few judges, see you later."

He just grins cheekily and takes off walking; his eyes trained on…Lucy, this time. Shrugging, she just pretends it doesn't bother her and trains her mind to think about the fact that another judge is walking toward her table.

It doesn't bother her. Really, it doesn't.

At least, that's what she tells herself as the next two judges (who aren't nearly as entertaining as the last two) walk to her table and eat her cake. Their eyes light up and she thinks that maybe, just maybe, she has a chance at placing in this thing.

But she has to wonder why Lysander Scamander won't leave her head the whole time they're talking to her.

….

At the results show, she's shoved in between Scorpius and Fred, which is awkward because Scorpius looks as if he's going to snog Rose's face off or something. Sighing, she suddenly sees a flash of brown coming down the aisle, and she realises that Lysander's coming toward her. "Scoot over a seat," he whispers urgently to each person, until he reaches Scorpius, who scoots over, and then he falls in beside Roxanne.

She giggles, shaking her head. "What the heck are you doing, Scamander?"

"Sitting beside you," He says with a cocky smile. "What else would I be doing? Dancing down the aisle?"

Laughing, she asks him, "Do that sometime, why don't you?"

"I should, _darling_," He grins at her.

"Now I'm _darling_, eh?" She jokes back.

"Now that you're going to win this competition and become a world-famous chef, earn lots of money, and let your _darling_ friend Lysander come live with you in your mansion or at least you could buy him a pony," He tells her with a charming smile.

"I'll consider it," She replies, tapping her chin.

Someone clears their throat from behind them, and the two of them turn to see Lily Luna Potter, who does not look pleased. With a frown, she says, "Why don't you just go snog in a broom closet or something? The tension here is _killing_ me."

Roxanne blushes and looks at the ground, but after a moment she lifts her head back up to look at the girl, who's staring at a very mushy Rose and Scorpius with a forlorn expression. She feels sorry for her younger cousin, who's obviously being mean to cover up her pain. Lysander, who's one of Lily's closest friends, just shoots her a soft smile and pats her arm, obviously in the know about her crush on Scorpius.

It's then that they finally decide to start the ceremony. Roxanne fidgets in her seat, hoping for at least fourth place or third, maybe, if she aims high.

The first judge, Miss Baker, gives a long speech about how hard she's sure they've all worked and how good all of the foods were _(Roxanne doubts this, she's sure that she saw a burnt shoe while on her way to the bathroom_). Then, finally, she gets to the important part.

Roxanne's heart feels like it's about to pound out of her chest.

"Fifth place goes to Dest Clay," She drones, not even pausing for dramatic effect. Roxanne's heart pounds even faster now as the woman continues. "Fourth place to Emma Carp, third place to Joey Grant."

Her heart drops and she bites her lip to keep from crying. She hadn't even managed third or fourth or even _fifth _place? The grin is still stretched over Lysander's face though, and she doesn't know why. She watches unhappily as the three students jump to their feet and walk down to the front, smiling widely.

Then the lady continues. "Second place to Madeline Lerman." A happy-looking redheaded and first place to…" Finally, she pauses for dramatic effect, but now Roxanne feels like throwing something at her. "First place to Anne Wesley!"

Silence.

No one cheers. In fact, everyone glances around, looking for someone of that name. Worried, the lady begins to flip through her papers, making a ruffling sound. Roxanne bites her lip, because it's obvious she hasn't won, but she doesn't want to cry. Lysander looks utterly and completely shocked that she hasn't or whatever.

Finally, the lady clears her throat into the microphone with a small laugh. "Just kidding. My _wonderful_ assistant smudged the papers. The actual winner is ROXANNE WEASLEY!"

Roxanne's heart skips a beat.

She's _won_. She's truly and actually won. With a grin, she tries to stand up, but her legs have forgotten how to move. Rolling his bright blue eyes and grinning at the same time, Lysander helps her to her feet and pushes her into the aisle. She runs up to the front, accepting the award presented her.

"Roxanne Weasley will be moving to France to attend the school there!" The lady booms into the microphone, shooting Roxanne a tight-lipped smile.

Suddenly, Roxanne can't breathe from the happiness that consumes her as everyone applauds her.

She's _won. _She's actually _won_.

Grinning, she just shakes her head and smiles at everyone. Who would've thought?

…

Her parents take all of the Scamander/Weasley/Potters that decided to show up out to dinner. At the restaurant not far from their house. Afterwards, Lysander walks with her back to her house.

"I won, Ly! Can you believe it?" She exclaims, the light from the streetlamps illuminating her.

He laughs, and the light sparkles in his eyes. "I told you that you would. Have you learned to trust what I say now?"

She winces, his words digging at an old wound in her skin. "No."

"What? Oh, you haven't forgotten yet," He sighs. Smiling a smile full of pain at her, he asks ruefully, "Are you ever going to let that go?"

"No," Roxanne replies with a frown. "You _hurt_ me, Lysander. You hurt me badly and it's not something I can just _let go _of. Anyway, I just won a competition, I should be happy, not remembering my past hurts. You're making me sad, Ly_sander_. Stop it."

"I didn't bring it up, Rox_anne_, that was all you," He frowns at her. "Anyway, back on track. Are you going to go to the school in France?"

She hesitates before just shrugging. "Probably. I mean, I have a scholarship, and what I want more than anything in the world is to become a chef, and that's the most prestigious Wizarding cooking school in Europe. It's an opportunity that you just can't pass up, y'know?"

"I know," Lysander hesitates for a moment before meeting her gaze. "I'll miss you."

She quickly casts her gaze to the ground. "Don't."

"How can I help it, Roxy?" He asks, frowning. "Even though all of that mess happened, you're still my best friend."

Slowly, she looks up into his eyes. "Do you ever regret it?"

"I regret how it ended, I do. I regret what I did. I was so stupid back then. I still am," He confirms with a frown. "But I don't regret… I don't regret dating you. In fact," He continues, staring at her, "I would do it all again any day, well, except for the ending."

She doesn't meet his eyes. It's all too much for her. She still likes him, heck, she's still _in love _with him, but she can't trust him, after what he did to her. But what he's saying, it's like a bunch of slaps in the face; it's like temptation, hard and cold. Looking up at him, she moans, "Lysander, no, stop it…"

But it's too late for any sort of protest. He leans in and kisses her.

It's just as she remembers it- a kiss that feels like it has all of the passion in the world built into it. Desperately, she kisses him back, clinging to him like it's the end of the world.

_NO,_ chants her head; _yes_, chants her heart.

Finally, her head wins out and she pulls away. "Lysander, I- I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?" He demands, but she pushes herself away from him nonetheless.

Then, with a shake of her head and a single tear sliding down her face, she turns and runs the other way.

…

Weeks are spent avoiding _him_ and pretending she's absolutely fine, _happy_, even. With a fake grin plastered on her face, she browses through leaflets explaining all of the classes and things at the school. Her portkey is booked, her clothes are packed, and her room rented out to Lily Luna for a bit. But not everything is resolved with Roxanne. No, not quite.

The night before she's due to leave, she stays over at Dominique's family's house, as Dominique will be using the same Portkey as her because she's going to Beauxbatons.

Dominique comes with her down to the beach that night, under the moon and the stars. The two of them stare across the ocean.

"Are you ready to leave?" Dominique whispers. "Get away from Lysander and all?"

Roxanne laughs a bit. "Wait, you think I'm leaving to get away from _Lysander_?"

"Aren't you?" Dominique questions with a frown.

"No," Roxanne rolls her eyes, trying to pretend that nothing had happened between her and Lysander. "Just as much as you're leaving to get away from Scorpius and Rose… just like Lily."

Dominique's head snaps in, her blue eyes filled with pure guilt and confusion. Shaking her head, Roxanne sighs. "You are leaving to get away from this whole Scorpius and Rose and Lily and _you_ thing, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Dominique hangs her head.

"I don't know what you all see in him," Roxanne says with a sigh. "I mean, he's just a jerk…"

"And I don't know what you see in Lysander," her Slytherin cousin retorts, the words quick and cutting. "Look, Roxy, it's obvious that you're in love with him, and he's head over heels for _you_. Why don't you just give in and go with it?"

"Look, _Dom_." She glares at Dominique. "In case you've forgotten- you _obviously_ have- he cheated on me with _Molly_. How can I trust him again?"

"Forgive him," Dominique shrugs. "All that stuff you Gryffindors do. I wouldn't know."

"Dom, it's not that easy," Roxanne replies with a frown. "I wish it was."

Dominique just shakes her head. "Look, Roxy, I'm heading up to bed. Early morning tomorrow. See you in the morning."

"Night, Dom," She calls to her cousin, and then she's completely alone, her toes digging into the sand that feels rough on her bare feet. Sighing, she considers Dominique's words. Could she possibly be right? Should she just forgive Lysander? But it hurts, it still does, and he would break that trust again.

How does she know, though? It might've just been a one time thing...

Frowning, she glances down at her reflection in the water. Her brown waves fall around her face, and she looks so messed up. Then she realises that she's not so perfect either.

She's messed up before and Lysander's forgiven her. What makes this any worse?

Suddenly, someone comes up behind her. "Hey."

"I'm leaving tomorrow," She mutters quietly, leaning back a bit so that she's leaning against his chest. With a start, she realises she doesn't even have to turn around to know who it is.

"Forward today, aren't we, Roxie?" A low chuckle rumbles in his chest. "I know. Why do you think I'm here?"

"Not forward," She says with a sigh. Turning around, she stares at him and informs him, "I've decided to forgive you."

He stares at her before bursting into laughter. Hitting him softly to assure him that she's still there, she demands, "What are you laughing at?"

"You sound like you're the queen of the world," He laughs, spinning her around gently so that she's facing him.

"Well," She replies with a soft smile, "Am I not?"

"You are," He whispers, leaning closer.

Sighing, she pushes him away. "No, not yet."

He relents. Somehow, they end up lying on the ground, side by side, staring up at the stars and the moon, twinkling above them. With a smile, he turns to her. "You shine brighter than any star."

"Do I now?" She asks, smiling at him brightly. With a turn of her head, she washes the tide coming in and washing away the sand. It's sort of like symbolism, she deduces, the water washes away the old sand and she's finally allowed herself to wash away the old hurt. It feels good.

As the night goes on and they lay there under the moonlight, she begins to drift off to sleep, feeling the late of the night settle over her. Once her eyelids close, she feels someone brush the hair out of her face gently, humming a song.

It sounds to her as if Lysander is humming her goodbye lullaby.

…..

Five minutes before the Portkey is about to leave, when her family and friends have all already said goodbye, Lysander runs out to her, and kisses her gently.

She doesn't pull away; in fact, she kisses him back, pulling him closer to her. Once she pulls away, panting, she stares at him. "Wh- what?"

"Is this the right time?" he asks with a smile, hugging her gently.

"I suppose so, but Ly, I'm about to leave, and…" She's cut off again by him kissing her.

"Stay here? With me?" He asks in that pleading way of his.

"Ly, I can't," She replies, staring at the ground. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I just can't pass it up."

Finally, he nods, pressing his lips to hers one last time before he pulls away to look at her. "I love you."

She just blinks- _it's all too much_- but then it's time for the Portkey to take off, so she pulls away from him and touches it, and—

And she leaves without saying she loves him, or even goodbye.

It's the one thing she regrets the entire time she's at the baking academy.

…

Six years later, once Roxanne has long since graduated from the baking academy, she accidentally runs into a man in a business suit on the street, and the man drops his coffee. Quickly, she apologises. "Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry! I made you drop your coffee!"

"No, it's okay," He says, picking up the cup and tossing it in the trashcan. "You can get coffee anywhere, but… wait, do I know you?" He lifts up his sunglasses to get a good look at her and she catches sight of two beautiful orbs of blue.

"Oh my… _Lysander?_ Is that you?" Her mouth opens wide. "I…"

"It's been a while, hasn't it, _Roxanne_?" He grins at her, opening his arms. "Six years."

Laughing, she falls into them, letting him wrap his strong, strangely toned arms around her. "I've missed you."

"As have I," He laughs into her hair. "It's been a long six years."

"What do you do now, anyway?" She wonders, pulling away and staring at him in his fancy suit.

"Auror, darling," He smiles at her. "And you're a famous chef, oui?'

"Oui," She confirms with a nod. "Well-known bakery, well, chain of bakeries, actually."

He grins at her. "I knew it, I always did, and I would rub it in, but I'm all grown up and mature now."

She laughs. "Well, my grown up, mature Lysander, care to go get some coffee or something?"

"You never change, do you?" He mutters, and then he plants a quick kiss on her lips before pulling away and smiling at her.

"Neither do you," She protests, laughing. Then she looks at him. "Since I didn't have the chance to say it before, I love you."

He laughs and wraps his arms around her, pulling her in for one last kiss.

It's their happy ending, at last. The baker and the Auror.

**A/N: Okay, this was fun to write, I admit. ;) I love baker Roxy!  
><strong>

**This is for my NextGen fanatics, yo, cause I love them very much, even if they don't see the epicness that is Roxanne/Lysander. =)**

**I hope you enjoy! PLEASE read and review, and no favourites without reviewing! **


End file.
